Eggman : le Jeu Vidéo - partie 1
Eggman : Le jeu vidéo - Partie 1 est le cinquante-et-unième et pénultième épisode de la seconde saison de la [[Sonic Boom (série télévisée)|série télévisée Sonic Boom]], soit le cent-troisième épisode de la série entière. Il sortira le 29 Septembre en France et le 10 Novembre aux États-Unis. Avec sa suite Eggman: Le jeu vidéo - La fin du monde, cet épisode en deux parties conclue la seconde saison de Sonic Boom. Synopsis Eggman essaie de recruter Shadow pour son nouveau jeu vidéo, une décision grave pour l'équipe Sonic. Résumé détaillé Dans le Canyon, Knuckles fait du hoverboard, tiré par Tails. Sonic surgit et invita Tails à faire la course. Tails accepta l'invitation et tous les deux firent la course. Pendant la course, Knuckles se prit tous les rochers. Malheureusement, un appel d'Amy Rose obligea Sonic à abandonner l'activité et de se rendre à Hérisson Village acheter des œufs pour la recette d'Amy. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il éclaboussa de boue Dr. Eggman, qui faisait ses courses. Celui-ci serra les dents. Pour se faire pardonner, Sonic le laissa l'éclabousser en retour. Alors qu'ils sont quittes, Dr. Eggman appela cinq Mantis Bots et cinq Motorbugs. À lui-seul, Sonic les détruisit tous. Tous les spectateurs de la bataille huèrent Dr. Eggman et lui lancèrent des tomates. Dr. Eggman trouva cela injuste et les chassèrent. Sonic expliqua que tout le monde le déteste à cause de toutes ses embrouillades survenues toutes ces années. Plus tard, Dr. Eggman se baladait dans le Village, la tête tournée vers une solution pour gagner la sympathie des villageois en « changeant son image ». C'est alors qu'il aperçut toute une foule d'admirateurs de Tommy Tonnerre devant la boutique de jeux vidéo, attendant impatiemment d'acheter le nouveau jeu vidéo à succès de la série du même nom. Lorsque Tommy annonça que la vente était limitée, tous les clients se jetèrent sur le stock. Dr. Eggman trouva cela surprenant, il reçut de Tommy une astuce de sa part, au sujet de sa croissante popularité grâce à ce jeu. Dans l'espoir de changer enfin son image, Dr. Eggman eut l'idée de créer son propre jeu vidéo, avec lui comme protagoniste, qu'il intitula Stash Smash. Or, personne n'était convaincu par le jeu, car ce n'est pas du motion capture ; Tails et Knuckles lui affirmèrent qu'il « vit toujours dans le passé ». Du coup, Dr. Eggman décida de monter un nouveau jeu intitulé Super Stash Smash, cette fois, avec les mouvements de l'Équipe de Sonic enregistrés par des Spy Bots. Lorsque l'Équipe de Sonic arriva au Meh Burger, il mis son leurre à exécution. Comme prévu, toute l'Équipe de Sonic contre-attaqua et détruit tous les Badniks engagés. Dr. Eggman passa, tous ses Spy Bots autour de lui, en train d'enregistrer ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il termina, Sonic le dégagea vers les cieux d'une Spin Attack. Dans son bureau, Dr. Eggman avait visionné les enregistrements et n'était pas satisfait. Orbot lui suggéra alors de faire appel à quelqu'un susceptible de battre Sonic, puis de remplacer numériquement son image par la sienne. Séduit par l'idée, Dr. Eggman sut qui solliciter pour cela: Shadow. Dans sa course, Shadow l'aperçut et s'arrêta. Dr. Eggman lui fit une nouvelle proposition, mais Shadow dit d'emblée qu'il refusa de s'associer à nouveau à lui, et qu'il n'a qu'à trouver un autre « pigeon ». Dr. Eggman obéit et retourna au Repaire, mais ne désespérait pas de monter un nouveau leurre susceptible de le faire changer d'avis. Il se rendit donc à la Cabane de Sonic pour enregistrer une vidéo sur Shadow. Or, Sonic quitta l'interview. Or, Dr. Eggman avait monté une fausse vidéo de Sonic disant que Shadow est nul. Il rejoignit ensuite Shadow dans la Grotte des Anciens, où il lui montra son montage. Shadow tomba dans le piège et jura de se débarrasser de cette ordure de Sonic. A Hérisson Village, Tails et Knuckles se baladaient, jusqu'à ce que Shadow les attaqua. A bord de son Eggmobile, Dr. Eggman observa la scène de loin et ordonna à ses quatre Spy Bots de s'aperpiller autour du champ de bataille. Tails et Knuckles furent rapidement dépassés par la puissance du hérisson noir, de même pour Amy et Sticks. Suite à l'appel d'Amy, Sonic arriva et découvrit le reste de son Équipe au tapis, puis Shadow. Shadow l'attaqua et Sonic fut à terre. L'épisode prend fin après que Shadow eut dit à Sonic de « faire ses prières ». Informations complémentaires *Cet épisode marque le retour de Shadow the Hedgehog, qui n'était pas apparu depuis le dernier épisode de la saison 1 de Sonic Boom, Il faut tout un Village pour vaincre un hérisson. Sonic évoque d'ailleurs leur combat lors de cet épisode et Shadow mentionne son ancienne alliance avec Eggman. *Avant la sortie de l'épisode, Sam Freiberger postait des blagues sur Twitter comme quoi Shadow aimait passer du temps dans les grottes, faisant référence à la scène où Eggman trouve Shadow dans une grotte. *Quand Chat sauvage s'avance acheter le jeu de Tommy Tonnerre, il dit "Taisez vous et prenez tout mon argent !" (Shut up and take all my money ! en VO). C'est une réplique de Marty McFly dans la série Futurama qui est devenu un meme très célèbre d'internet. *Quand Eggman a l'idée de créer un jeu vidéo, il s'exclame "Vous imaginez ? Eggman dans un jeu vidéo !", ''qui est évidemment une référence au fait qu'il est déjà un personnage de jeu vidéo. *Deux référence à la série Super Mario sont faites dans cet épisode. Quand Eggman présente son jeu vidéo, il dit que c'est le premier jeu vidéo "avec un rondouillard moustachu", faisant évidemment référence à Mario. Juste après, Tails mentionne le jeu ''Super Plombier Bros, qui est là aussi une parodie de la série Mario. *Le jeu Mortal Sports de Combats 7 mentionné par Knuckles est une parodie du jeu Mortal Kombat. *Le jeu Stache Smash est une parodie du jeu Pitfall !. *Quand Eggman présente son jeu, il dit que "pour battre le record, il faut récupérer les 7...", jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse couper par Tails. Mais c'est évidemment une référence aux 7 émeraudes du Chaos, qui constituent un élément central dans l'Univers Sonic. *A la fin de l'épisode, on entend Knuckles dire ''" Hein ? Un épisode à suivre ? Ça faisait longtemps, tiens." ''C'est une référence à l'épisode Les robots venus du ciel, qui était lui aussi divisé en plusieurs parties. D'ailleurs, Knuckles faisait aussi un commentaire à la fin des quatre parties de l'épisode. Catégorie:Épisodes de Sonic Boom Catégorie:Sonic Boom (série télévisée) Catégorie:Saison deux de Sonic Boom